Brothers and Smugglers
by Marriella Bullet
Summary: After the battle of Endor, Anakin has a little talk with ObiWan that sheds some light on something that happens to our hereos years later...


**Brothers and Smugglers**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Summery: After the battle of Endor, Anakin has a talk with Obi-Wan that sheds some light on something that happens to our heroes years later…**

**Author Note: Once again, this is a short story written for a contest being held back on Love on the Run. But it's pretty funny.**

**Author: The Bullet**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Empire was defeated, and the celebration on Endor had finally come to an end. All the participants in the downfall of Palpatine and his crew were sleeping, and now, all was quiet. But that didn't mean that there was no activity in the village…

Slowing walking through the small town of the Ewoks was the ghost of Anakin Skywalker, trying to find where his children were sleeping. He was so proud of his children. They had done so much to achieve this. Too bad he hadn't been there for them.

After watching Luke and Leia sleep for a while, he left the village, and went into the forest where Obi-Wan was waiting for him.

"You have done well, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "You finally came around when your children needed you the most."

"Yeah," Anakin said distantly. "But something is still bothering me."

Obi-Wan turned to face his friend with a confused look on his face. "What would that be?"

Anakin punched his fists together. "Leia just never seems to get the message!"

Obi-Wan was surprised at Anakin's sudden outburst, and he tried to calm him down. It wouldn't do for Anakin to go into one of his temper tantrums right now.

"Anakin, calm down!" Obi-Wan paused. "What message does she not seem to get, exactly?"

Anakin didn't calm down; he went right on yelling his complaints. "Okay, _first _I tortured that Solo guy, thinking that Leia would get the message that I don't approve of him to be her boyfriend, and when that didn't work, I froze him in carbonite and sent him off to Jabba, and she _still _didn't figure it out!"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin, at least she didn't ever actually fall for her brother."

"Yeah," Anakin said. "But they kissed!"

Obi-Wan threw Anakin a startled look. "How did you know that?"

"I heard Master Yoda talking to you about it earlier! What is it with Leia and her taste for men? First her own brother, and now a smuggler!"

"Anakin, at least she now knows that Luke _is_ her brother, and remember, that Leia's taste in men is a lot like her mother's…"

And so Obi-Wan began going through a long speech about the Skywalker women's taste in men, while Anakin mouthed every word that his former master said. Unfortunately, Obi-Wan noticed.

"Anakin! How many times have I told you not to do that!?"

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Like twenty times."

"And how many times does it take for you to learn your lesson."

Anakin pretended to think for a moment. "I think fifty would do the trick." Obi-Wan sighed, and Anakin tried to defend his honor. "Obi-Wan, there is a difference between me and that smuggler! I acted responsibly, and I kept myself from arguing with Padme. But is it the same with Solo? No, he argues with Leia every time he gets a chance to!"

Obi-Wan grinned deviously. "How about that argument you had with Padme at Bespin? Let me see, oh yes! You argued about how your Jedi senses were more important then Padme's diplomacy skills."

"They were! I mean, are! They _are _more important the diplomacy! But that was like the _only _argument we ever had! Han Solo and Leia argue constantly. Come on, Obi-Wan, face it! Leia's taste in men is awful!"

Obi-Wan smiled. "I wouldn't say awful, I like to think of it as unique."

Anakin wasn't listening. "Just wait. I'll get that smuggler!"

"You'll do no such thing!" Obi-Wan declared. "Come on, let's go. And I don't want to _ever_ see you fooling around with that smuggler, is that clear!?"

Anakin nodded, but years later, no one could explain how a very handsome, very polite prince from Hapes suddenly fell in love with Leia and asked her to marry him. Anakin denied having anything to do with it. But we know better, don't we?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**The End**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author Note: The whole thing at the end with the Prince of Hapes happens in a book called, The Courtship of Princess Leia. Also, I'm really craving reviews right now! So what does that mean, it means that you just need to take just a few seconds to press that button over there, and tell me what you think of my story!**


End file.
